Candlxs
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Dotty, inspired by 'Candlxs' by Angel Haze. One-shot.


Title: Candlxs

Author: Desi

Rating: T

Summary: Dotty, inspired by 'Candlxs' by Angel Haze. One-shot.

A/N: If you guys don't listen to this song, I'll cry. Like real life tears.

* * *

 _Drift off_  
 _Meet after dark_  
 _Leave what you love with a head full of art_  
 _Run to the sun_  
 _To wherever you are_  
 _Swear to your moon with a cross on my heart_

 _"_ It ain't that hard to track you down. All I gotta do is follow the odor of skanks." She smirked. He knew he was busted, the evidence was laid out in front of her, wrapped in skimpy clothes and propped up in stiletto heels.

"Letty." He tried to think of something else to say, but that seemed to be enough for her. Her grin widened as she waited for him to find the right words. After all, it'd been awhile since they'd last been together.

"Life has a funny way of changing those plans." Is what he came up with.

Letty chuckled, rolling her chewing gum to the other cheek. She looked at the two unlucky women sitting on either side of him. "You hear this one?" she asked them in fluent Spanish.

"Change of plans." Taking him by surprise, Letty threw her duffle bag at him and leaned against the bar's pool table. "Where do we sleep?"

He turned to either of the girls, excusing himself. Standing to his full height, he swaggered towards his girlfriend of nearly fifteen years. She nodded her head as if to say, "yeah, it's me, chump."

"That's right," she voiced, "all the way from Mexico, sucker."

Dom's hand grabbed the back of her head, fingers getting lost in the dark silk that was her hair, and planted a deep kiss on her. She allowed it for a few moments before she pulled away and wiped her mouth in disgust. Dom threw his arm over her shoulder, leading her to the exit as she protested in Spanish, "I don't want to taste their saliva."

Dom laughed heartily, glad to have his strong-willed, brutally honest girlfriend back.

 _Swallow my thoughts_  
 _Let's get lost in the sparks_  
 _Of whatever this is_  
 _I'm devoted to you_  
 _Babe, affection is risk_  
 _But do you have my heart?_  
 _It's a definite yes_

"What?" Letty sat up in bed, her body tangled in the sheets that she pulled up to cover her bare chest.

"Marry me," repeated Dom.

"You, Dominic Toretto, want to get married?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes! Clean the wax out of your ears, woman. I want to marry you."

Letty took a pause to wrap her head around this small slice of information. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm not getting any younger. And, let's be honest, neither are you." He joked. The brunette gave a soft jab to his arm.

"Gee, thanks."

"Kidding. But, truthfully, I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. I love you, Let, and I've never known what it meant to really be _in love_ until I met you."

Letty shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face. She never really thought about marriage as a huge decision that she'd have to make; whether to say yes or no, what kind of gown to wear, where to get married. She always knew she'd be marrying Dom. There was no one else for her, or like her. Truth be told, if he hadn't asked just then, she would have eventually asked him.

"Okay."

"Okay? Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Dom laughed and reached his arm out to pull her upper body atop of his. He kissed her twice before pulling back. "Tomorrow?"

Letty shrugged. "Why not? I don't have anything else to do."

"So glad you could pencil me into your busy schedule."

"You're welcome."

 _Starlight, the beauty_  
 _The visage is bliss_  
 _Your nature, you're gloomy_  
 _Perception is lit_  
 _I can see you and me struggling beautifully_  
 _Paint the whole scene with good head and good uh_  
 _Can we dance forever?_

It never occurred to them to invite anyone else to their little wedding. The next day, Letty went to a local dressmaker and found a dress that she liked, so she bought it. The little old woman in the shop fussed over her and had even told her to come back a few hours before their wedding to get a custom, floral headpiece that would match the dress perfectly. So she did.

She hid her dress from Dom in the far corner of the wardrobe armoire just before they headed for the beach for a little while. That's how they spent their day, alternating between laying out on the sticky sand and cooling off in the calm sea. Midday, they ate lunch a small sandwich shop, neither speaking of the butterflies they were feeling.

Nerves weren't a part of their every day life. It was normal for them, to dive headfirst into something without thinking twice about it. They lived their lives a quarter mile at a time; they never had time to get nervous.

"Are you scared?" He asked, sitting his Corona down on the wooden tabletop.

"Terrified. You?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

Dom smiled. It was true, a little fear of the unknown was good for them. They were never afraid before, but now, here they were putting their all into something. No longer living a quarter mile at a time. Now they were thinking of the long run, of their final destination; together.

"I'm afraid that if you leave me, I'll die." Letty confessed.

"I'm afraid I'll die if you no longer ride with me."

"Promise we'll do this together. We'll go through this life together. We'll protect each other."

"I promise."

 _I think I'm obsessed with you_  
 _If the world was ending soon_  
 _I don't think that I could take it_  
 _Yo, what's the point in messing around_  
 _If we both know what we've found_  
 _Forever, baby, we could make it_  
 _You say_

Letty felt something soft run along her left cheek. She inhaled and turned onto her side, stretching slightly. Her eyelids fluttered opened, only to be greeted by the sight of rose and lily petals strewn all over the bed. Dom sat beside her in bed a lily petal in his hand.

"Good evening", he grinned.

She glanced around looking at the warm light bathing the room. "What time is it?"

"Six-fifty-two. Sunset." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, softly. "Wake up so you can marry me."

A broad smile overtook her feature and she stretched a little more. "Fine. If I have to."

 _It's human nature_  
 _We all are dying_  
 _But I'm still burning bright and blue_  
 _If we're in danger_  
 _If time is flying_  
 _If we'll both be lifeless soon_

Honestly, the little chapel couldn't have been cuter. It was warm and inviting and the short priest stood at the pulpit as if he had been expecting them all along.

"A union!" He'd exclaimed when Dom asked if he would marry the young couple. "My favorite."

After he found the church's treasurer in her office to bear witness to Dom and Letty's union, he gestured for them to take each other's hands and he to look into each other's eyes.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two people-," pausing he realized he'd never asked their names.

"Dom."

"And Letty."

"Dom and Letty," he continued. "All of us need and desire to love and be loved. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together and facing the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience, and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again. Do you have the rings?"

Dom and Letty gave each other a look, each clearly realizing they hadn't even thought about the material symbols of their love.

The priest chuckled. "That's quite alright."

"Wait." Dom removed the silver cross chain from around his neck and wrapped it around their joined hands. "Letty, there is no one else like you in this world. My life was so empty before you decided to love me. I was lost before you decided to show me how to truly live. I vow to love you deeper and harder with every day that passes. We have eternity in this moment."

Letty looked deep into his eyes, swallowing the knot in her throat. "You will never be alone. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto, I'm going to die with you."

Dom couldn't believe his luck. In that moment, all he wanted to do was kiss Leticia Toretto. So, he did.

Figuring there was no stopping them, the priest conceded, "I know pronounce you husband and wife."

 _Let the candles burn slow_  
 _Forever young, I wanna be_  
 _In this moment_  
 _Oh, we're just making too much love_  
 _Until heaven calls, it's just me and you only_


End file.
